Modern vehicles use 17 digit alphanumeric Vehicle Identification Numbers (VIN), which vehicle original equipment manufacturers assign, that uniquely identify each vehicle manufactured. On most late model vehicles, for example, those designed for use with a controller area network (“CAN”), J1850, KWP2000, or ISO 9141 protocols, manufacturer, dealer, maintenance, and other personnel can typically access the VIN, through the OnBoard Diagnostics II (“OBD II”) port at Mode 0x09 PID 0x02 as specified by the SAE J1979 standard published by the Society of Automotive Engineers. However, many older vehicles, and even earlier generation CAN-based vehicles, do not support accessing the VIN through mode 9. Therefore, another method and means for differentiating between vehicles via the OBD II port is needed to prevent fraud, and to facilitate other activities, such as, for example, performing emissions certification testing, gleaning maintenance history, etc.